


So Hurry, Hold Me

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Alex/Lucy, confessions</p>
<p>There are things they can only confess to each other, with the right amount of alcohol and melancholy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hurry, Hold Me

They’re off duty, sitting in Alex’s apartment amongst the remnants of a successful Game Night combined with a ‘the world didn’t end!’ celebration, passing the bottle back and forth between them.

 

“I’m jealous,” Lucy blurts, words slightly slurred.

 

“Okay?” Alex replies, shoving a half-empty popcorn bowl across the floor so she can stretch out her legs.

 

“Of Kara,” adds Lucy, bottle to her lips immediately after the words have escaped them. “Well, not really Kara. You and Kara.”

 

Alex frowns.

 

“Lois and I don’t really get along. I mean, we do, in a way, but she’s so… stubborn.” Her nose crinkles as Alex swipes the bottle. “My father dotes on her even though she’s always hanging out with Superman and he hates that.” She laughs. “Now I’m hanging out with Supergirl and he  _ absolutely _ hates that more.”

 

“Mm,” Alex hums. “My mother coddles Kara. It used to make me so angry.” She fiddles with her phone, setting it on vibrate. “Kara has lost so much, though.”

 

“Is that how you handle it?” Lucy leans against her, warmth flooding through her shirt against her shoulder.

 

“Handle what?”

 

“Being the lesser sister.”

 

Alex stiffens. 

 

“I have as many medals as Lois has awards, but I’ll always be the little sister. But you, you’re the older sister and a complete badass and yet you have to compete with  _ superpowers _ .”

 

Her arm falls naturally around Lucy’s shoulder. “It’s not like that.” Alex’s head falls back against the couch. “And you’re pretty badass too, Major Lucy Lane.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Lucy takes another swig. “Just between us, come on.”

 

“It’s a little like that,” Alex admits. “But Kara is also a puppy pretty much. It’s unfair.”

 

“Hmm, yeah, at least Lois can hold her own against Cat Grant. Kara just bats those eyes and everybody melts unless they’re an alien.”

 

Alex snorts. “Oh, aliens are definitely not immune.”

 

Lucy’s thumb brushes Alex’s belt. “I love Kara. And I love my sister too. I would do anything for Lois, and I know you’d do anything for Kara. Hell, you already have.”

 

“But they’re also our sisters. I get it.”

 

“I don’t want to fight against you too. At the D.E.O., I mean.”

 

Alex tucks Lucy closer to her side. “Me either.”

 

Lucy snorts. “We’re drunk.”

 

“A little bit, yeah.”

 

“We’re going to regret this conversation in the morning, aren’t we?”

 

“Maybe,” Alex breathes, turning her head to face Lucy.

 

Lucy leans in, her lips landing over Alex’s sloppily. They both taste like alcohol and residual cheese dust. “I didn’t want to regret not doing that in the morning.”

 

Alex blinks, eyes hooded. “Good call.”

 

Her head rests against Alex’s shoulder again. “It’ll give us something better to talk about in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do Prompt Fridays on tumblr (same username). This is one of them.


End file.
